I Thought you Cared
by Clear Eyed Dreamer
Summary: Vegeta’s main goal was becoming a super saiyan , the woman wasn’t even a concern. Bulma was just trying to help, how was she to know how complicated it was to become?
1. Chapter 1

I Thought you Cared…

Summary : Vegeta's main goal was becoming a super saiyan , the woman wasn't even a concern. Bulma was just trying to help, how was she to know how complicated it was to become?

Note: Reviews are love, people.

Chapter 1

A small dainty hand shot out from under a thick black comforter to swat at the top of a buzzing alarm clock. It paused there a second, making sure the noise was over before dragging the blanket down off her head, revealing a mound of messy aqua curls and tired blue eyes. Bulma yawned and stretched, making a move to change to a sitting position when thick arms encased her around the waist, pulling her down to the body belonging to them. A sigh escaped Bulma's lips as she turned her head to look at the strong black haired man keeping her still. "I have to go," was all she said.

The man moved his head slightly, snuggling his lips into her neck and moving his hand higher to her chest. "But I thought that maybe we could…" He trailed off as she pushed away from him.

"I don't have time," she replied, her voice sounding tired. Moving his arms from around her body, Bulma sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She smoothed out the large t-shirt she slept in before standing and looking back down at the man, who was now on his side with his hand holding up his head. "I have bots that need to be fixed, Yamcha."

A frown cracked his face and his brows furrowed. "Why is it all about him all the time? You work late making new toys for him, then you wake up early to fix the ones he broke the day before. If I didn't spend my nights here, I swear I'd never see you."

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest as she continued looking at him from over her shoulder. "I can't fight, this is the only way I can help," she reminded him, "if Vegeta wants to train so hard to help beat the androids, and Goku," she added as a second thought, "then why shouldn't I work just as hard?"

"But he's coming between us, babe," Yamcha stated, "I feel like I shouldn't even bother coming over here anymore, that I should just stay at my apartment."

Bulma turned her head around to look straight. "If that's going to be your attitude, then maybe you should." With that she walked off to the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She made sure to lock the door to keep him out before walking to the shower and turning the water on full blast. Stripping out of her shirt she stepped in, letting the water wash over her.

Her thoughts turned to the man in the next room and his scarred face entered her mind. There was once a time when that face made her insides quiver and her heart flutter, but that was a long time ago. She knew she'd been neglecting him lately, using fixing Vegeta's training bots as an excuse to blow him off. She just couldn't bring herself to care though.

Yamcha had watched her storm into the bathroom before angrily getting out of bed. He pulled his jeans on over the boxers he slept in and threw on an orange button-down shirt. If that's how she wanted to be, then he would leave. He pushed his feet into shoes and grabbed his jacket from a wooden chair where it was neatly folded. "I'm leaving, Bulma!" He yelled at the closed door, uncertain whether she would hear him or not. He felt it needed to be said, though.

Leaving the room he walked from the hallway to the kitchen. He wanted to leave by the back door so he wouldn't have to encounter either of Bulma's parents. Stepping onto the lawn he stopped as he saw Vegeta walking towards him, or more accurately, to the kitchen. He didn't care about the earth boy enough to walk towards him.

Yamcha plastered on his most fierce look as he walked towards the saiyan prince, saying only "she's all yours now," as he passed by.

Curiously Vegeta turned his head to watch as the former bandit took off into the sky. His face showed no emotion as he shook his head. "Fool," he muttered before continuing his journey to the kitchen. Sweat was pouring from his forehead and collecting on a towel he had draped around his shoulders. He was wearing nothing but dark blue pants in a light material. He looked around the kitchen and upon seeing no food prepared for his breakfast shouted to no where in particular. "Servant woman! Where is my breakfast?"

Bulma was just towel drying her hair when she heard the shout radiate through Capsule Corp. She gritted her teeth at being called a 'servant' and threw the towel to the ground. She slid a robe on and left the bathroom. "I'll be there in a second, Vegeta, exercise some patience." Her tone was evident with annoyance.

Vegeta grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat at the kitchen table awaiting his breakfast.

When Bulma finally emerged, her hair was damp and she was wearing only short blue denim shorts and a red tank top.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "That was more important than preparing my breakfast?"

"Chill out, Vegeta," Bulma sighed as she grabbed some food out of the refrigerator. "You'd think waiting for five extra minutes would make you starve. Besides, I've had a bad morning, I don't need you to make it worse."

Vegeta smirked. "Ah yes, I saw the weakling leave. Did he finally get tired of your mediocre talents? Or was it that ball of aqua fuzz you insist on keeping on your head that scared him off? Then again," he thought to himself, "it could be the selfishness and-"

Bulma turned on him quickly, a spatula in hand from preparing eggs. A quick smack on the head with a spatula to an un-expecting Vegeta shut him up.

With a growl he jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrist, delighting in the fear that appeared in her eyes. "If that was anyone else, they would be lucky to still be hanging on to their miserable existence by a thin thread right now," his voice was low and threatening.

Bulma regained her composure and narrowed her eyes at the prince. "What makes me special then?"

"I need someone to fix my bots and clean up after me," was his reply, which was followed by his signature smirk.

Bulma gritted her teeth and tried to grab her arm back. "You stupid jerk!" She shrieked.

He held her wrist for another second before letting go and reclaiming his seat at the table. "Eggs are burning."


	2. Chapter 2

I Thought you Cared

Chapter 2

Bulma grumbled as she turned a screwdriver. Her previous attire was gone, replaced with dark blue baggy pants and a long sleeved top in the same colour. Her hair was dry and held back from her face with a white head band. Her nicely manicured hands were full of grease and grime as were the clothes she wore. She preferred to do the work herself, it usually kept her mind occupied and off of the problems in her life. Today though, it just wasn't giving her the satisfaction she desired. With a curse she threw the screwdriver to the other side of the room and grabbed the bottle of water to her side and chugged down a quarter of the small bottle. Placing it down again, Bulma sighed and leaned back on the table that held the bots she had been working on.

Bulma looked around the brightly lit room she was in. Various inventions of hers were on every available space presented almost like achievements and trophies. "I'm highly intelligent," she reasoned, speaking to herself, "I'm beautiful, I'm wealthy and if I do say so myself, I have a charming personality…so what's wrong with me?" This wasn't the first time she had neglected Yamcha for work reasons, but this was the first time that he didn't just leave her alone and go fool around with another woman.

Vegeta avoided one of his own blasts ricocheting from one of the bots Bulma had made for him the night before. He was in the Gravity Room training under a mere 200 times Earth's gravity, an easy work out for him. These bots were supposed to be more advanced then the ones her father had created for him. Not only did they ricochet back his blast, but they also made it stronger and faster each time they touched it. He had been avoiding this particular blast for a little bit, nearly avoiding it sometimes. Grudgingly he admitted that the bots were useful for building up his defence and speed. Scooting past the blast he decided to have a little fun and shot another blast at the same bot the previous one was going for. The blasts merged and hit the bot creating a small explosion, bouncing off it and creating a similar reaction from the next bot it hit.

Vegeta frowned and levitated down to the floor from his floating position, narrowly missing the blast as it hit the GR floor and went no further. He walked over to the first bot he broke which was laying on the ground, it's circuits exposed and obviously fried. A smirk formed as he nudged the bot with the toe of his white boots. "Silly fools," he said aloud, "they should know that no mere robot can compare to the power of the prince of all Saiyans. I suppose I should go tell the woman and see what she's making me for lunch at the same time." His internal clock was telling him that it was drawing close to meal time. He could really get used to three meals a day, compared to the one he was lucky to get from Frieza.

Stepping out from the GR he was making his way to the back door of Capsule Corp. when he noticed movement through the window in Bulma's workshop a few rooms down. He narrowed his eyes as he approached the outside door to it. If she was in there then that meant she wasn't in the kitchen preparing his lunch. Such insubordination would not go unpunished.

He walked through the automatic door to her workshop and right to where she was standing at the table against the opposite wall. Her back was to him and she gave no hint of realisation that he was there, she was too engrossed in her work. Vegeta looked her backside up and down for a moment trying to decide on a suitable punishment. Coming up with one he reached out and grabbed her hips.

Bulma yelped in surprise and fear at the sudden hands on her hips. She barely had time to register her emotions before she felt a sharp pain, not exactly unpleasant, on the back of her neck. Another shriek and her hand lifted to swat at the back of her neck. Finding nothing there and the hands gone from her hips she replaced them with her own and turned to face a smug looking Vegeta.

"You taste good, woman," he stated, making a show of running his tongue over his teeth.

"You bit me?" Bulma shouted, more of a statement then a question. Her eyes were wide with anger and her fingernails were digging into her hips. "And what exactly gives you the right to touch me, let alone bite me?"

Vegeta just smirked. "It's close to feeding time, woman."

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Vegeta!" She yelled at him, letting some of her frustration surface. "I will feed you when I want to and not a minute before. That doesn't give you the right to bite me!"

He crossed his arms and watched her face, not moving a muscle or blinking.

Bulma felt her cheeks get a little hot at the intense watch of the Saiyan prince. Those eyes could bore into her soul if they wanted to, she was sure of that, and extract every last painful memory to use against her. She stood her ground and glared back at him, unable to keep herself from thinking that as devilish as his eyes were, they were just as beautiful. She finally broke down and spoke, "what is it?"

"You're more ugly then usual," he stated, wrinkling his nose, "go clean the grease from your face and hands before you make my meal."

Bulma's mouth hung open for a second, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You insult me and boss me around, then expect me to make you food? You're incredible!" She turned back to the table where she was working expecting Vegeta to leave.

This was not the case as he grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder, secretly enjoying the view of her ass he got from next to his head. He started towards the door.

Bulma pounded small fists on his back, knowing he would barely feel it. "Let me go! You have no right to man handle me! Don't make me call security!"

Vegeta chuckled, "go ahead, it's been a while since I incinerated someone."

Bulma growled and crossed her arms. Fine, she would make his meal, but it'd be nothing short of inedible slop if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
